The Lady of Shadows and Darkness
by breezy1997
Summary: Bellatrix Black, known as the lady of shadows and darkness. Tom Riddle, boy who lived and child of insanity. This is the story of a different boy who lived and a different trio of friends and how Bellatrix became the new dark lady.
1. Prologue

A/N: completed AU, new plot, same characters, different hero and different dark lord.

Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

Long ago, before his 11th birthday, a dark lady had risen, her name Bellatrix Black. She heard pf a prophecy, she wasn't happy, she wanted to live forever, she made a woman insane, murdered her brutally with insanity lingering forever in her thoughts.

_The child of insanity..._

_The one born mid-winter will conquer..._

_The one who holds the power the dark lord knows not..._

_Either will live or die..._

_Either will survive..._

_The one to conquer will rule..._

_Both will be marked by evil..._

She goes by the Lady of Darkness and Shadows, as darkness consumes her and the shadows speak to her. People say she didn't die that faithful Easter day. Her body was not found during and the shadows whispered as they greeted their queen.

All hail Tom Riddle, the boy who lived.


	2. Welcome the Boy Who Lived

It was 10 years later when a professor showed up at Wool's Orphanage, a professor with bright auburn hair. Her eyes bright emerald and welcoming, she was Lily Potter nee Evans and she was the potions master and head of Gryffindor house. She was greeting muggle-borns and muggle-raised witches and wizards for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Tom Riddle was summoned to the entrance of the orphanage, he was an average looking boy with brown hair and blue eyes, but the oddest thing about Tom would be his lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It looked like he had been struck with bolts and it crept down to his cheek and nose, covering a quarter of his face. Tom was wearing a bland black sweater and plain black trousers along with old shoes. He never had nice things, he wasn't adopted or feeling loved.

He noticed a pretty woman. "Are you a doctor? They say things about me, that I'm different..." Tom started.

"Oh! I'm not a doctor, I'm a professor for a secret boarding school, you've been accepted. I'm Lily Potter." She introduced herself smiling with kindness.

"A professor of what?" Tom asked his head on a tilt as he was curious.

"Professor of Charms, Tom you're a wizard." The strange woman called Lily told him.

"A-A wizard? I-I can't be a wizard..." He thought of how he could talk to snakes and how the shadows calmed him down for some strange reason.

"I can talk to snakes.. they tell me things.. I can command them to do things for me. Is that normal for someone like me?"

"Witches and wizards have many powers, many rarities, powerful witches can master things others cannot. Talking to snakes is a rare ability, your mother had that ability and it was passed to you." She answered the curious boy.

His mother? He wasn't sure about his birth family and didn't ask about it.

"I will be taking you to buy your school supplies here is your letter." Lily held out an envelope made from parchment with a red wax seal on the back. Carefully Tom opened the envelope that was addressed to him, inside held his acceptance letter and a supplies list. A wand? He could hold something powerful?

"Deputy Filius Flitwick.." Tom read out softly.

"Yes, do you believe yourself to be magical? I can show you magic." Lily held her willow wand and made bubbles appear from the tip of the wand.

"Simple." Tom said with wide, interested eyes.

"I will take you to Londons shopping district of Diagon Alley soon, my son and daughter will be meeting us with my husband, my son Harry will be joining you this year as a first year and my daughter Primrose will be joining Hogwarts in two years. James is my husband and he is an Auror, wizarding police. And he teaches quidditch to kids at Hogwarts once a week." Lily told him and Tom nodded his head at this information.

This was a lot for his brain to adjust too, he had a lot of questions but stayed silent for the time being, so his mother was magical also? She also could talk to snakes? He had magic? A magical boarding school? Why was he being told this now as an eleven year old? Why wasn't he adopted into the wizarding world where he rightfully belongs? So many questions and he will get his answers.

"Welcome Tom Riddle, to your magical start."

...

A/N: Hi! First time using Fan Fiction for writing so I'm trying my best to get used to this. Also Tom Riddle as the boy who lived and this is a different take on Harry Potter. Different Professors, a different villain.

Please leave a review if you like this or if you have questions about this or ideas.

\- Breezy


End file.
